the mystery call
by AKEMI1990
Summary: shingyouji's is keeping a secret from arata-san that he doesnt want him to know about will arata-san find out about the secret and will he stay with shingyouji's if he find about what he hinding from him
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: i love this story so much i watch its so many times that i know remember ever part of all the movies that i had to come up with away for me to stop watching so i search for things only and that's when i found this web site and i help so i decide to write my own story now. i hope that you like it if you find anything wrong with my story message me because i really would to hear your feed back.  
**

******I do not own Takumi-kun series but i really wish that i did so that i could meet the wonderful characters in this story**

* * *

Shingyouji's and Arata- san have been living together for a year now things are going great. They were getting use to waking up and seeing each other faces.

In the middle of the night the phone ringed shingyouji's went to pick it up because he didn't want to wake arata-san up because he knew how crank he was when he doesn't gets enough sleep

Shingyouji's- do you know how late it is

mystery person- yes i do having heard from you in along time

shingyouji's- who is this and how did you get my number

mystery person- well would you want to know that i can get anything i want if i put my mind to it

shingyouji's- what do you want from me why don't you call someone else an messy with them

mystery person- do your boyfriend know about your little secret that you been keeping from him for the longest if he found out about that he and your relationship would be over

shingyouji's-what are you talking about i never kept a secret from arata-san

mystery person- we will see if arata-san believe's you when i send him of picture of what you did

shingyouji's- fine what do you want me to do for you to keep this a secret

mystery person- i give you more details when i need you to do something

The next morning when shingyouji's woke up breakfast was already cook he got up and walk into the kitchen and sat down well arata-san was setting the table all shingyouji's could think about is the call he got last night and how foolish he was to make that mistake

'' what are you thinking so hard about

'' im think about nothing

'' when your lying you play with your hair so come on tell me what you are hiding

When shingyouji's was about to tell shingyouji's about the secret he was keeping he thought about how bad it would turn out if he told shingyouji's so he decide not to then the phone ringed arata-an picked it up

'' SHIngyouji's one of your friend's are on the phone

'' im coming , hello shingyouji's speaking

'' hello shingyouji's i need you to do something for me know

'' what do you need me to do

'' all you have to do really is spy on someone for me it's not that big of a deal

'' okay how do you thinking

'' how do you suspected me to do that i don't even know that person so how am im going to spy on them

'' don't worry about that i will give you a picture of that person on that person and some information you are going to need if your going to follow them

'' okay i will if you keep good on your promise because this is something i don't want anybody to know about

'' oh my dear shingyouji's i will because this secrets what's make's you do things i need you to do


	2. Chapter 2

Its been weeks since the mystery call shingyouji's was starting to think that the person had choosing someone else to be his little puppet in what ever he was up too. Then the call finally came.

shingyouji's- hello this is shimgyouji's what can i do for you

mystery person- hello shingyouji's have you miss hearing my voice

shingyouji's- who is this, shingyouji's asked hoping that it was someone else not the person he thought it was but he had know such luck

mystery person- shingyouji's don't tell me you forgot about the deal me and you made a weak ago , the person said with a evil laugh

shingyouji's- i was hoping that you were someone else so that i could go on with my life with arata-san but i guess that i'm stuck with you for as long as i don't want arata-san to find out about my secret

mystery person- shingyouji's your a very smart person

shingyouji's- just get to what you want me to do so that i don't have to listen to your annoying voice

mystery person- have your way i want you to be a host at a club for 2 months and if you quit or be fire i will tell arata-san about your secret got it

shingyouji's- can you think of somethings else that i can do

mystery person- do you want me to tell arata-san about your secret

shingyouji's- fine i will do it what will you gain out of this anyway

mystery person- nothing you need to be concern about by shingyouji's talk to you later

* * *

Few hours after the call

shingyoujis was still freaking out about how he was going to pull of working at a host club for 2 months and that's when he got it he would dress total different then he normally do. He was to busy come up with a plan that he didn't notice arata-san come in the apartment then he felt a hand touch him and he look behind him he saw arata-san an he jumped up and hugged him

shingyouji's- when did you get home i didn't even notice

arata-san- 1 hour ago

shingyouji's- i can cook something for you to eat if you like

arata-san- i already order pizza it on it's way

shingyouji-okay

arata-san-what was on your mind that you didn't notice me come in the apartment

shingyouj's- i was thinking of away to tell you that i was going to be away for 2 month

arata-san- why do u have to be away for 2 months

shingyouji's- i'm going on a trip with takumi and i just want to take a trip an hang out with some old friends so i asked takumi to come with me

arata-san- where are you going to be staying so that i can pay over the phone for you

shingyouji's- it's a secret they didn't tell me where we are going

arata-san- okay, then the door bell ranged an shingyouji's open the door an their was a deliver man shingyouji's took the pizza an gave the pizza man the money

after they finished eating shingyouji's took a shower first and then arata-san did, well arata-san was in the bathroom shingyouji's called takumi and told him to lie for him any say that he was on a 2 month trip friends and that takumi couldn't make it because he over slept an missed the plane takumi agree to do that then shingyouji's heard the water turn off and told takumi good bye.

arata-san- who was that on the phone

shingyouji's-takumi i was calling to remind him that the trip we are taking will be in 2 days

arata-san- if the trip was plan along time ago why did you choose today to tell me this

shingyouji's- i thought that if i told you in short notice you wouldn't have a chance to stop me from going

arata-san- good night i hope that you have a nice time on your trip

In the morning well going shop for things they need in the house shingyouji' called around to look for a nice apartment to rent for 2 month's an he finally found the right place an when he got home he decide to look for a host club where he was going to live then after searching the internet for a long time he finally found the right place he could work


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the big move to the new place shingyouji's was starting to get nervous about how he was going to keep up with the lie but it was no time for second thoughts when the moving truck stop in front of shingyouji's new apartment he got out in the gather his things in put them in the apartment some people that lived came out to help him with the move the told shingyouji's there names were rejiina and jimu shingyouji's thought there name was very nice names

Rejiina- what is your name since you are going to be staying with us for a well we should get to learn each other names

shingyouji's- my name is AKI nice to meet both of you an thank you for helping me move into my apartment

Jimu- It was no problem we hope you have a nice stay as long as you are going to be here goodbye AKI we are having or parents over tonight would you want to join us for dinner

Shingyouji's- Sorry i can't make it i have to work tonight an its my first day so i don't wanna mess up on my first day an i don't wanna make a bad impression

rejiina- it's okay i understand an i get to spend more time alone with my in-laws. Rejiina said with a fake smell on her face

After they left the apartment shingyouji's change his outfit an put his hair in a different style he looked in the mirror he was shocked in how different he looked after he was done he left his apartment an started walking to the host he arrived there's was a lot of people there the hole night it was like he was someone new he became a lot of people favorite. The top host there was Daiki he was not very nice but in front of his clients he was the sweetest he could be Shingyouji's and him did not get along because of how different they were from one was 2 am at night when shingyoujis was finally off work. He walked home an when he got home he decide to call arata-san because he knew today he was getting off at this time, the phone ringed for a couple a minute then he finally picked the phone up.**  
**

arata-san-hello

shingyouj's-arata-san it me shingyouji's

arata-san- how is your trip

shingyouji's- it's very nice here i meet some nice people and we are going to have lunch with each other tomorrow night after i finished hanging with my friends

arata-san-that's sounds like fun hope you tell me all about it when u come back home

shingyouji's- i really miss been home in my own bed

arata-san- soon as you get home we can spend all night celebrating your return home sounds fine to you

shingyouji's- that's sounds like a great idea to me can't wait to get home and spend all my time with you i got to go i really miss you and can't wait for that special night that i return home bye arata-san

arata-san-bye shingyouji's i love u and miss u

a second after his call with arata-san,shingyouji's decide he had enough of playing this mystery guy games so he made some calls and got in touch with his spy friends that he knew since he join the agency and they said they would help if he thought of getting back into the busying since he stop working for them since he move in with arata-san he was not going lie to himself he miss the business of been in the game but the only part he didn't like was lying to his friends and lover but if that what it takes he would do anything to keep that's he a spy from arata-san and his friends because wants they know that they wouldn't be able to trust him know more and he could not deal with losing the only real family he every real had so if this guy want's to play dirt it's time for him to see the shingyouji's that nobody ever seen before this meant war and shingyouji's didn't know how far this would go so he made up his mind tomorrow he would return home and act like he never went to that host club and he real went on vacation with friends this was his plain he hope nothing goes wrong with his plain '' i must gets some sleep this is going to be the biggest event in my life


End file.
